Star Trek: Khitomer
by Matthew1985
Summary: A new story never written before. I hope. Star Trek fan fiction on the story mentioned in the STTNG series.
1. Chapter 1: Ritual Hunt

**Star Trek: Khitomer**

**Chapter 1: Ritual Hunt**

_**The 24th Century**_

_**Year: 2346**_

_**Location: Qo'noS**_

It was a beautiful day. A great day to die, if the need did arise. Even if death came from an attack during the ritual Hunt. Two members of the family of Mogh set out in the fields with weapon in hand. Mogh's mate was carrying a young son, an infant Klingon, in her arms. Mogh and his oldest son, a boy named Worf, after his grandfather Colonel Worf set out into the fields to hunt their game. The boy was only about 6 Earth years old. His father had taught him to use a bathleth, the Klingon weapon of choice in battle. The weapon itself was approx. 18 inches long and too heavy for Worf. As the pair got close the game they waited for the wind to shift and smell the scent, young Worf ran after it and grabbed it with his bare arms. His father cried, "No, son!" The beast was able to break free and attack the boy on the arm. To reduce further injury, Mogh killed the beast with his d'k'tahg. The father rushed his son into the infirmary and the doctors worked quickly to stop the bleeding. "We'll take him from here, Councillor," said the Klingon doctor. L'Kor, a friend of the House of Mogh, came to him, "Brother, I hope your son is well." Mogh answered, "He will be fine. Thank, L'Kor for your help." An hour later, Worf was released and he hugged his father, Mogh, said to his father, "I'm sorry, Father. I thought I could do it by myself. I've failed you." His father knelt down, "No, son. You did not fail me. You will learn and continue to grow, become a better hunter and warrior, through mistakes and successes. I'm glad you were not hurt more already. Let's go home." Mogh relieved his mate as she looked upon the boy's injury. A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. Mogh opened it to a messenger. "Councilor Mogh?" "Yes. What is it?" "A letter for you, from the Emperor. It's urgent" Mogh looked at the Klingon writing. Looked up at the messenger and put his fist to his chest and said, "Thank you. 'Kapla.'" His wife looked at him, "What is it?" Mogh looked at his wife, "The Emperor wants to see me. For renewal of the peace with the Federation."


	2. Chapter 2: Treaty Renewed

**Chapter 2:**  
**The Treaty Renewed**

**Place: Great Hall, First City, Qo'noS**

_**Year: 2346**_

All the Council members made a semi circle around the throne of Emperor Kahless, the Unforgettable. Mogh was there, across from his rival, Ja'rod, son of Duras, from the days of Captain Jonathan Archer. The admiral of the United Federation of Planets/Starfleet, Matthew Kramer, beams down to the Great Hall and approaches the Emperor. "Hail Emperor Kahless, glory to you, K'mpec and to the Empire!" K'mpec walks down toward the admiral. "Thank you for coming to us, Admiral. The treaty is still on." K'mpec looks at the intel tablet given to him by a resident. "We honor your alliance with us, due to the bravery of a certain Captain Rachel Garret of the Enterprise who saved our warriors from our petak looking foes called the Romulans." The admiral nodded, "Yes, that is correct, Your Honor. You must know that Captain Garret has regretfully died in battle. Her loss is felt by all of us at Starfleet. But her soul is at peace. We celebrate her life and the glories of the life after await her. To honor your people, I say she died with honor." Chancellor K'mpec replied, "And she'll encounter great glories in Sto-Vo-Kor and glorious songs will be sung about her." The admiral put the tablet of intel detaling the treaty, "Your Honor, Starfleet is ready to continue its alliance with your Empire. All Starfleet needs is your thumbprint and we'll leave in peace." The chancellor put his thumbprint on the tab and the admiral tucked the intel into under his shoulder. "Kapla, K'mpec" K'mpec put his fist on his chest and said, "Kapla, Admiral Kramer. Glory to you and your house." The admiral smiled and walked backwards, so as not to offend the Klingon Empire. K'mpec returned to his chair. He dismissed the Council. One member did not approve of this alliance and he made plans to make his feelings known.


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicion

**Chapter 3:**

**Suspicion**

As Mogh was thinking of ways to train his sons to be warriors, he took a stroll along the courtyard of the Great Hall. As he was walking the grounds, he noticed three hooded figures in a distance to his left. He went for cover immediately and looked to see if he can recognize anyone. He looked as closely as he can and one of the hooded individuals turned so that Mogh could see the face. He saw the face of his rival, Ja'rod. He quickly left the area and went into a room and asked the controller, "Do you have surveillance on the courtyard?" The controller acknowledged, "Yes, but-" Mogh interrupted him, "Show me the courtyard area." The controller hesitated. Mogh pulled out his d'k'tahg, "By the authority of Kahless the Unforgettable, show me the courtyard. NOW!" The controller did as instructed. He let the video play back the last 5 minutes and saw the hooded men. He said the name of the Klingon, "Ja'rod." He looked at the controller "Do you have another angle?" "Yes, sir." "Show me". Again, the controller did as instructed. He and Mogh noticed one of the hooded men look up. "Stop! There!" The controller froze the image and enhanced and cleared the image on command. "Romulans." He ordered a copy from the controller. "Thank you for your assistance, I meant no harm." _I will take this to the Emperor at once, _he thought. Mogh left the room to make his report to K'mpec.


	4. Chapter 4: Mogh's Report

**Chapter 4:**

**Mogh's Report**

As he was preparing his report for the Chancellor, Mogh confided in his friend Lorgh and said, "My brother, I may need your help. I suspect that one of the Chancellor's men is a traitor. A conspirator, one who is without honor." Lorgh seemed confused, "Who could it be, Mogh?" Mogh answered, "My research and surveillance experts say that Ja'rod is the traitor. He must be stopped. I'm giving my report to the chancellor." Lorgh clasped his hand on Mogh's shoulder, "Q'pla, my brother. If you need anything, please let me know." Mogh nodded, "I will not forget your assistance."

Mogh walked toward the First City and asked to see the Chancellor. K'mpec was sitting in his seat in the Great Hall. "Mogh my friend, what can the Empire do for you?" Mogh approached the seat and beat one fist on his chest and bows his head. "Your Honor, it has come to my attention that we might have a sabeatour among us." K'mpec made an "L" under his chin. "I was expecting to hear from Ja'rod-" "It is Ja'rod, Your Honor, that I suspect is the conspirator." "Why," K'mpec sounded suspicious. Mogh walked to K'mpec's side. "May we talk in private?" K'mpec walked Mogh to his private chambers. "Look at what I found in the surveillance center." K'mpec looks at the tablet. "I see three hooded men and Ja'rod's head. I can recognize anyone of Duras' House from any angle." K'mpec looked at Mogh, "Who are the three hooded men?" Mogh touched a button on the tablet. "Look closely. There. One of men looks up." K'mpec seeing what Mogh was seeing, asked, _Romulans,_ "This is outrageous! Ja'rod is conspiring with our enemies!" Mogh replied, "Your Honor, I know what needs to be done. I ask your permission to search him out. Bring him to justice before anyone is hurt." Just then a knock came to the door, "El'" A guard came into the door and made a report to the chancellor. "Your Honor, we have an unauthorized takeoff of one of our Boreth-class cruisers. According to the manifest, the ship was taken by Ja'rod and its destination is the Khitomer outpost, near the planet." Mogh asked, "Could there be possibly be an Romulan ships in the system, rendezvousing with the ship?" The guard answered, astonished, "Petaks, Romulans!" Mogh walked closer, "Answer the question!" The guard kept his stance. "So far, no Romulan ships have been detected." K'mpec asserted, "Those ships could be cloaked." Mogh nodded, "Agreed." K'mpec walked to Mogh, dismissing the guard, "Do what you must be do. Bring him here or do away with him. Don't fail the Empire. Great songs will be sung of your heroism. Go now!"


	5. Chapter 5: Family Vacation Gone Wrong

**Okay, folks, here's the next chapter. I've introduced a new character. If you can name the episode he appeared in, you are definitely a Star Trek fan.  
**

**Chapter 5:**

**Family Vacation Gone Dishonorably Wrong**

Lorgh met with the House of Mogh just outside the residence as Mogh and his mate talked. "Lorgh is here to take care of our youngest son, Kurn. Worf will come with me, as will you. Do not worry, my mate, Kurn will be in good hands." The nurse of family, Kahlest, came out from a room, "All packages are ready, Master." "Thank you, Kahlest. You may go." Kahlest stood her ground. "Yes, go. Go with you.' Mogh walked toward her, "No, that will not be necessary." "I believe it is. If Kurn stays with Lorgh, who'll look after your oldest son?" Mogh's wife said, "She's right, my husband. She must go with us." Mogh exhaled, inwardly not approving of this. "Very well. You will join us, Kahlest. You've brought honor to our house." Mogh went to the door. "Lorgh, my brother. I apologize for making you wait." "No, no, not at all, my brother." Kurn's mother handed the baby to Lorgh. "This is Kurn, our youngest." Lorgh looked up at Mogh, "He will be a great warrior, I promise you that." Mogh clasped arms with Lorgh for the last time. "Ka'pla, Lorgh." With a fist to his chest, "Kapla', Mogh, son of Worf."

The transport took off for Khitomer as smoothly as expected. Mogh and his mate and young Worf were resting until landing. As the family found a lodge, Mogh received a communiqué from Chancellor K'mpec. "Mogh, Ja'rod is here, in the communications compound on the eastern part of the village. You must intercept him. I've sent your friend L'Kor to help you. Find We believe he's (Ja'rod) in contact with our enemies even as this transmission is broadcast. You may not have much time. If necessary, you must kill Ja'rod. Kap'la, Mogh." Mogh spoke to his mate, "I'm going a on a tour of the village. Stay here." Worf spoke up, "I want to go with you, Father." Mogh smiled at his son, "It would please me, if you remained here with your mother and nurse. Please take care of them. You are leader of the House when I'm gone." He looked at his wife. "I may not be back for a while, please have your meals without me. I'll be fine." The wife nodded. He looked at the nurse, Kahlest, and nodded, and Kahlest nodded in return. Mogh left the lodge, with bat'leth in hand.

It will be days before Mogh is able to reach the compound and intercept Ja'rod. He feels the scent of betrayal.

Unknown to them, a fleet of Romulan war-birds were coming into orbit of Khitomer, all at the order of Ja'rod. Ja'rod would give a signal to the lead ship, headed by Captain Tokoth. The fleet, at the signal, would fire mercilessly on the outpost.

Worf looked outside and up in the sky, "Mother!" His mother looked up, and hurried her son and nurse inside. They were scared. The mate wondered, _Where are you, Mogh?_


	6. Chapter 6: The Massacre

**Chapter 6:**

**The Massacre**

Fleets of Romulan warbirds were orbiting the outpost of Khitomer along with ships from Cardassia Prime. The flagship was commandeered by Tomalek and

Tokath, all under the orders of Ja'rod. Once the warbirds are in place, Ja'rod signals the ships with one command: "Fire!"

As energy beams hit the outpost, Klingons are running into hiding and shelter from the blasts. Mogh leads a team to the observation post on Khitomer

and see the carnage the Romulans are incurring. He sees a team beaming down to the surface from the Romulan ship and sees Ja'rod killing his own

people. Mogh runs to his greatest rival and shouts his name, "Ja'rod!" The petak turns his head and sees a figure coming toward him. It is Mogh, with a

bathleth in hand. "Today is a good day to die." The two foes battle for a long time, meanwhile, Klingon men, women and children are killed from weapons

fire, or from the torpedoes from the Romulan ships. Once the carnage is complete, the survivors send out a distress call to any ship friendly to the Empire.

They can only hope salvation comes soon.


	7. Chapter 7: USS Intrepid Comes To Rescue

**I'm sorry it took so long for chapter 7 folks, but I hope you enjoy this one. Comment and rate. Thanks.  
**

**Chapter 7:**

**The U.S.S. Intrepid Comes to the Rescue**

A few light-years out and awaiting orders from Starfleet Command, an ensign signals the captain, "Captain, we're receiving a distress call." The captain,

named Drew Deighan, looked at him, "From where?" The ensign replied, "From the Khitomer outpost, in Klingon space." "Klingons?" "Yes, Captain.

Orders?" The captain rose from his chair and approached the conn, "On speakers." The ensign obeyed. The distress call was heard: _This is the Klingon_

outpost near Khitomer, we've been attacked and need immediate assistance. Repeat, we need medical personnel and supplies. Glory to the Empire."

The captain asked, "Are we able to answer?" The conn officer answers, "Negative. We're not in range." The captain spoke and asked, "How long til we're in range?"

"Approximately 3 hours." "Go to warp 9". The con officer acknowledged and entered the coordinates into the navigation and engaged on Captain

Deighan's command. After some time, tactical officer Shaver got the captain's attention, "Approaching Khitomer Outpost, or what's left it, sir." Drew

Deighan answered, "On screen". The tactical officer obeyed. "Are there any other vessels in the region?" Shaver answered, "Negative. Not even

Romulan ships."

"Open hailing frequencies". "Open". Drew turned to the viewscreen, "To anyone listening, this is Captain Deighan of the USS Intrepid. We are here to

render aid."

A Klingon answered, "Intrepid, thank the Emperor. We have many dead warriors. Many fought honorably." Deighan, "I understand. We'll bring a team

as soon as possible. Intrepid out." Tapping his communications badge, he contacted, "Bridge to transporter room." "_Rohzenko here, sir." _"Sergey, with

your experience in crisis management, take a team with you and ascertain the damage. I'll want a report in 1 hour" _"Acknowledged, sir. Rohzenko out."_

Deighan turned to his tactical officer, "Mr. Shaver, tell the officers on the outpost that a team is on its way." "Aye, sir."


	8. Chapter 8: Sergey Finds a Son

**Chapter 8:**

**Sergey Finds A Son**

As the response team materialized, several Klingons approached them. Sergey raised his hands, "We're here to render aid. We're from the USS Intrepid.

I am Chief Petty Officer Sergey Rozhenko." The Klingons lowered their weapons and said, "There are very few of us, sir. We don't even have a count of

how many are dead, or missing." Sergey reassured them, "We'll find that out together, friend." He turned his head to the side, "Fan out. Search for

anyone who survived and give medical attention immediately. We'll bring some of the survivors to sickbay if we're able." The crew acknowledged. Hours

went by. The team giving Captain Deighan reports every hour.

Almost at sun down, one of the people found a boy unconscious. "Sir! Chief!" Sergey looked in the direction of the voice and approached. Sergey saw a

boy with an older woman in holding him. "He's alive. We can take them to sickbay." One of the medics alerted the ship and all three dematerialized from

the compound.


	9. Chapter 9: Sergey's Report

**Chapter 9:**

**Sergey's Report**

As Sergey watched the nurses care for the young Klingon, Captain Deighan comes into sickbay. "Chief." Sergey turns, "Captain. This boy is one of two

survivors of the massacre." Deighan: "Yes, the older woman was taken to Starbase 24 yesterday and has since returned home. Sergey, you cannot

keep the boy here. He must return to his people." Sergey looked at the bed where the boy lay. "Understood, Captain. I'll make a trip to Qo'NoS once

the doctors clear the boy." Deighan: "Did we get a name?" Sergey replied, "Worf, son of Mogh." Sergey put a transmission to Gault, a farming colony,

for his wife Helena. "I found a boy, who survived a massacre, and I plan to bring him home." Helena replied, "We'll be waiting." Sergey then put in a

flight plan to Qo'NoS to speak to the Chancellor.

Captain Deighan was sitting in his ready room, ready a full report from the search teams. He touched his communicator, "Deighan to Rozhenko."

"Rezhenko here, sir." "Please report to my ready room." "On my way."

Sergey brought the boy with him. "Sit down, Chief." Sergey obeyed, and boy sat with him. "I read that you are putting a flight plan for Qo'NoS." "Yes,

sir." "As Captain, I am volunteering to accompany you and Worf. I don't believe you can refuse, because I'm making that an order. Understood?"

Sergey: "Yes, sir." Deighan looked at the boy, "We'll take you home, young one. You'll be with your people. Are you ready?" "Yes, sir. I'm ready to be

with him." Worf looked at Sergey and smiled. Drew smiled at the boy. "When do you leave?" "1400 hours, Captain." Deighan: "I'll meet you in the

transporter room at 1340 hours. Dismissed."


	10. Chapter 10: Sergey Before the Council

**Chapter 10**

**Sergey Before the Council**

Captain Deighan of the USS Intrepid, Sergey, and Worf, son of Mogh all meet in the transporter room at exactly 1400 hours and beam down to Qo'NoS to speak to the leadership of the Council, Chancellor K'mpec. Before the beam down, K'mpec was discussing some very sensitive ideas about the massacre that would play a role in the future of the Empire. "I believe that we should put the blame for the massacre on Mogh, son of Worf. The Duras family will be cleared of any wrongdoing because the family is powerful and if the truth is known, civil war will ensue." The Council agreed.

As the party beamed down, the Council gathered in the Great Hall and watched as the 3 people materialized before the Council. Captain Deighan approached the Council: "I am Captain Drew Deighan of the USS Intrepid, speaking on behalf of the United Federation of Planets. Starfleet wishes to extend its condolences to the families of those who were murdered. With me is one of my officers and first responders to the Khitomer attack, Chief Petty Officer Sergey Rezhenko." No applause was given, for it was not customary to Klingons. Sergey bowed his head. "I have with me the survivor of the attack, Worf, son of Mogh. We are here to return him to his family." K'mpec stood and said, "There are no living relatives of the family of Mogh." Segery: "I understand. I ask then to have permission to raise the boy as my own." K'mpec: "That is unheard of, but no unusual." A little laughter was heard, but which quickly died down. "The Council accepts the extended condolences, Captain and we will allow the boy to be raised by your officer. I hope, through this tragedy, that our alliance with the Federation will continue to grow stronger." Deighan: "I fully agree, Chancellor. I wish the same as you." K'mpec: "If there is nothing else, Captain, we will adjourn this meeting and you may return to your ship." Deighan bowed his head and touched his communicator, "Deighan to Intrepid, three to beam up."

A day later, some warriors were dragging a Romulan officer whose ship was captured just after the massacre. The officer's name was Toketh. K'mpec asked, "What is this varul doing in my presence?" The warrior answered: "Your Honor, this toyza says that he has captured some Klingons from the massacre and are holding him hostage. They were planning to leave orbit before we apprehended him."  
K'mpec rose from his seat, "Is this true?!" The beaten Romulan answered, "Yes, your Honor." "Where are my warriors?" Toketh: "They'll be taken to a private place, far from here. A planet called Carrya IV" K'mpec: "Take him away." The warriors did take him away and Toketh returned to his ship. "He convened the Council and said: "What has been spoken here, must never be spoken of again." The Council agreed.


	11. Chapter 11: Worf Meets Kahless

**Chapter 11: Worf Meets Kahless**

As the duo, Sergey and Worf find their way home on the colony called Gault, Worf was introduced to his half-brother Nikolai. After some time,

they move to Earth and Sergey enrolls the two of them in school.

During that time, Worf was a trouble-maker around the school. The fellow students would bully him and he'd fight back. One story is told about, that

Worf ran home to Sergey and Helena and 5 teenagers came in, all of them had bloody noses. The teacher says to Sergey and Helena, "Please, tell me

he's not an only child." Another time, Worf breaks that lamp in anger. Helena disciplined Worf, of course, but later forgave him.

When Worf was thirteen, he enrolled in the Earth game of soccer. When the championship game arrived, Worf was ready to score. As he was about to,

another player on the other team, Mikel bumped into Worf. Mikel fell hard and never went back up. The medical team on hand said, "His neck is broken."

They take the injured boy to the hospital, only to die the next day. The games hereafter were forfeited and canceled. Worf never really recovered from that.

After high school graduation, Worf was permitted to go to Qo'noS and explore his Klingon heritage. He went through the Rite of Ascension.

While there, he stayed with relatives, cousins. As he ventured into the caves of No'Mat, he saw a vision of Kahless the Unforgettable, as part of the Rite of MajQa.

The Leader said, "Worf, son of Mogh." Worf answered, "Yes, Your Honor! I am here." Kahless answered, "I prophesy to you this day: You will do

something no Klingon has ever done before." Worf wondered, "What will that be?" "You'll find out," said Kahless, and vision ended.


End file.
